Second Chances: Trading Today For Yesterday
by jtbwriter
Summary: When a horrifying premonition about Rick Simon causes his wife to lose part of her memory, the Simons must work together to bring her memory back before tragedy strikes.
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Trading Today For Yesterday

A Simon & Simon/Six Millon Dollar Man/Dark Shadows Crossover Story.

When a horrifying premonition about Rick Simon causes his wife to lose part of her memory, the Simons must work together to bring her memory back before tragedy strikes.

Simon & Simon and the Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal and Dark Shadows is owned by Dan Curtis Productions, and are only being borrowed. I promise to put everyone back when I'm done. This story is dedicated to Gerald MacRaney-Get Well Soon!

Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm serious, this is too romantic for words, you've got to do this!" Robin Simon grinned at her mother, then sat next to her on the sofa.

"I know, I just hope he likes it, sweet." Laurie took a deep breath, then smiled back at her youngest.

It had been a very stressful day, and she was so tired. Rudy and the Chief had ordered her home when they noticed her weariness as she signed a stack of her latest book.

At least she was home and could relax planning her anniversary gift to Rick.

"Buck sent me over the pattern for his dress suit on the show, and I got Margaret over at the Wedding Store to make it up for me from your father's measurements. She's also making me a dress, but your father gave her the design. I hope it's from that picture of your Great-Grandmother."

"Well, Mom, I hope you and Pop behave yourselves after the service, 'cause I would like to use it for my wedding, I mean, if that's okay with you." Robin turned red suddenly, then Laurie drew her into her arms.

"Of course, honey. You're going to have to forgive me for getting sentimental, I'm having all my dreams come true and your getting married is just the topper." She wiped her eyes, then dabbed at the tears on her daughters' face. "I love you, Mom. You've always been there for us, I know Pop is looking forward to your anniversary big time!" Robin sniffed, then laughed as her mother got a naughty look on her face.

"I have a feeling I'd better have a back up outfit just in case your father forgets himself!" Laurie grinned, then let out a squeal as Rick snuck up on her and kissed her neck.

"Rick! You sneak! Where did you come from?" she giggled, seeing him drop a kiss on Robin's cheek, then plop next to them.

"Oh, like most kids, from the stork!" he snickered, then ducked her effort to tickle him.

"You're terrible, Pop. I have remember that one for work!" Robin hugged his neck, then got up off the sofa. "I'm going to the hotel now, but do you and Uncle A.J. want to come for lunch tomorrow? We're going to have a cold sandwich bar to see how it works for the next convention."

"Sure, honey. You know how much your uncle and I looove sandwiches." he teased, pulling Laurie into his embrace. "Yes, like the Simon Special." Laurie smiled, then leaned up and kissed her daughter.

"I remember, Mom, I'll see if we can put those ingredients on the bar for Pop!" Robin added, then called her goodbyes as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

As the door closed, Rick grinned at his wife. "So, what did you like about the Simon Special?"

"Well," Laurie put her arms around his neck, "the best thing about it was, "she kissed him long and deeply, "it's namesake, for starters."

"Hmm, for starters, huh?" he paused, then drawing her in for another kiss, left her breathlessly saying "Yes, darling. And it's flavor, and it's character and ...." she buried her face in his neck as he finished, "the one who makes him special."

"Always, my love." she whispered, then sighed as the phone rang.

"If it's not the kids or A.J., we're not home." Rick groaned as Laurie reached for the extension.

"Simon residence."

"Hey sis, is Rick there?" she grinned as A.J.'s voice carried out of the receiver.

"Yes, your partner's here, how's my little brother?" she asked, as Rick got up, placing a kiss on her cheek as he went to the kitchen. Picking up the extension, he heard Laurie teasing A.J. "Okay, darlin'" he told her , expecting her to drop off the line.

Suddenly Laurie gasped, "Rick! No, I don't want to lose you!" Rick dropped the phone then raced back to the living room to find Laurie collapsed on the sofa, trying to catch her breath.

"Sweetheart, what is it? I'm here, just breathe, Laurie!" he took her in his arms and tried to comfort her, thinking she was having a premonition.

"Rick, No! Don't shoot him!, oh, Rick, it hurts! Don't let go!" she cried, then fainted.

"Laurie, Laurie!" Rick yelled, trying to revive her. Just he then heard a car come screeching in the driveway. Picking his wife up off the couch, he raced toward the front door, only have Robbie come running in.

"Pop, what's wrong with Mom! Uncle A.J. called me, he heard you calling her." His son frantically told him, grabbing his mother's hand and calling to her. "Mom, Mama, please wake up." For a minute she was still, then her eyelids fluttered.

"Rob, need Rudy." She whispered, and heartened by her response, the two men carried her to Robbie's patrol car and put her in the back seat, where Rick held her in his embrace, talking to her and trying to keep her conscious. Almost immediately Oscar and Rudy drove up, and Rudy took one look at Laurie, then climbed in with them and directed Rob to the hospital.

"Missy, come on, just keep awake, you're going to be okay." Rudy spoke to her, uncapping a small oxygen canister and mask from his bag, then covering her nose and mouth. Almost at once Laurie started to breathe easier.

In a minute they were pulling into the emergency entrance, and Rick carefully lifted his wife out and carried her to Doc who had a gurney waiting at the door.

As soon as they got to the treatment room, Rudy told Rick, "Son, I need you to wait outside, as soon as I know she's stable you can come in, okay?" Suddenly Laurie pushed the mask off her face, then whispered, "Rick?" He came and took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm just outside, sweetheart, you're going to be okay."

"I know, but, Caparelli, is he....?" she responded.

Puzzled, Rick looked at Rudy, then said, "Yes, sweetheart, they're both dead, they'll never hurt us again." She sighed, "Thank God."

Rudy glanced up at him, then told him, "I'll call you in as soon as I can."

Reluctantly he nodded, then sat down just outside the door as Robbie and Oscar came in, fear in their expressions.

"Son, what happened, did she have a premonition?" the older man sat down heavily, his arm around Rick's shoulder.

Rick took a deep breath then started to explain how Laurie cried out, saying something about someone being shot then that it hurt as she passed out. Both Oscar and Robbie were nearly in tears as Rick finished.

"Pop, it isn't fair, damm it, not now. She's got to be all right!" Robbie burst out angrily, then calmed down as his sister ran in the door, followed by A.J. and Cecilia. Doc came in and immediately went to assist Rudy.

Rick hugged all three Simons, then told them briefly what had happened. When he had trouble continuing, Robin put her arm around him. "Pop, she was so tired when she got home, I should have known she was sick. You know how much energy she normally has."

"No, honey, she was being so cute, and we were, well she was all right when she picked up the phone and talked to A.J.. It was so sudden." Rick reassured her, grasping at whatever comfort he could offer.

As they waited, more of their friends came, Sheriff Rob and Chief Joseph, then Ron Johnson. A.J. had dropped Linda and the children with Ramona and Andy, and both men fielded calls asking about Laurie's condition. When Rick called Laurie's cousin Barnabas, he was upset and immediately booked a flight to Phoenix.

After an hour, Rudy finally came out, then beckoned Rick over.

"I think she's going to be all right, son. We got her here in time." he explained, putting a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Thank God." He breathed, then caught the look of uncertainty in Rudy's eyes.  
  
"What happened to her, Rudy? Was it a premonition?" he asked.

"I believe so, Rick. From what you told me, she had a really bad one, and the only way her body could handle it was to start shutting down. If you hadn't been with her, well, you were and you and Robbie kept her going. I did an emergency angioplasty, and I managed to correct the damage to her heart. I think in four or five days she'll be able to go home." Rudy answered.

"However," he added, holding up a hand to Rick's next question. "There is a problem, she's had some kind of shock to her system that's caused either a neurological problem or just a temporary lapse, but her memory is not normal right now." He paused. "When she asked about Caparelli, she was referring to what happened before your first anniversary. She doesn't have any recall of the last 14 years."

Rick gaped at the doctor, "Rudy, she has amnesia?"

"No, and I don't think it's brain damage, but what ever she saw has caused her to blank out a large portion of her memory. It may only last a little while, or we may be able to restore all but the traumatic event. I want you to be patient with her, son. She's going to need some time and some help to remember. The encouraging thing is once you remind her of something, everything to do with that memory comes back, but I don't want her overloaded." Rudy told him emphatically.

"I promise, Rudy, just as long as it takes for her to be all right, I can wait, just let me see my girl." Rick pleaded.

His friend nodded, then led him into the emergency room, where Doc was quietly talking to Laurie, who was hooked up to several monitors. Rick saw the bandages on her chest, then saw the upset look on her face.

"Sweetheart." he called softly, and saw her look at him, then hold her arms out to him. At once he was at her side, holding her hand and kissing her.

"Laurie, I love you, It's all right, you're going to be just fine now. I'm here." He choked, trying to smile at her. "I love you, Rick. I know we'll be okay, it's just a little scary." She sniffed, clinging to his hand.

"The last thing I remember is being held in a cave, and Caparelli trying to blow both of us up. Rudy says, that was fourteen years ago? It doesn't seem real."

"He's long gone, Laurie. I'm here, darlin', and I'll be with you for whatever it takes to get you better." He assured her.

"One thing I have to tell you, Rick." She looked at him, then caressed his cheek.

"What's that, sweetheart." He kissed her hand.

"I remember loving you, very, very much. I hope I don't smother you, darling. I just," she sighed, putting her head against his shoulder, "want you with me, then I won't be afraid."

"I won't leave you, my angel, I promise." He kissed her tenderly, then scooted onto her bed and pulled her against him. "Now, where do you want to start? How about that I love you?"

A faint smile crossed her face. "That's a good place to begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rick smiled as he watched Laurie playing with Mike in the patio, it was such a relief to see her up and around the ranch.

For the last six days they had been relieving almost fourteen years of memories. Starting very slowly in the hospital, Rick and Oscar and Rudy had walked her through her past. As soon as a name or event was mentioned, it was like a door had opened, and Laurie had almost instant recall of the time and the people involved. So far there had been no trace of what had caused her loss of memory, and Rudy was was pleased with how her strength was returning.

After four days of tests, Rudy and Doc pronounced her fit to go home, on the promise of someone being with her at all times. So far Rick hadn't missed the office, as a matter of fact it was amazing how much he enjoyed doing chores alongside his son, and going through albums and some of Laurie's books, just filling in the gaps. Barnabas Collins had been very helpful with helping her remember her background, and only left once he was certain she would be all right.

"Rick, where's Lightening?" Rick stiffened, he had been so caught up in being pleased with her progress, he didn't hear her come in. Now he had to face the fact that they hadn't dealt with all of the bad times they had both endured in the past.

"Sweetheart, come inside for a moment." he took her hand and led her to the living room.

Sitting down on the sofa, he pulled her next to him, then took a deep breath.

"Laurie, do you remember the tornado five summers ago."

She frowned, "Tornado?" Suddenly her face froze, and then she started shaking. "Rick, oh , I remember. The children, they were trapped in the tub, and I was under the spa,and you hurt your shoulder."

Alarmed, Rick put his arms around her and held her. "Darlin', it's all right. We found you, and Rudy fixed my shoulder. All our friends helped us rebuild the ranch."

"And Lightening got hurt, oh, poor thing.." she started to cry. "I had to shoot him, darling, I couldn't let him suffer."

Feeling helpless, he rocked her in his arms , comforting her. "I remember, my angel. Remember what Chief Joseph said, to remember all the good times you had on him. Remember what happened that was good that day?"

Rick felt her sobs quieting, then she looked up at him, the beginning of a smile on her face.

"Yes, Ricky was born, oh, he was the most beautiful baby." she said. Seeing his worried face, Laurie kissed him and put her tear-streaked face next to his.

"I love you so, you are the most wonderful husband, and friend and..." Rick kissed her, saying, "luckiest man in the world. I'm sorry I have to remind you of the bad things, darlin' but you bring so many good memories to our life. Everything has balanced out. If we didn't go thru the tornado, we wouldn't have met Ian, or gotten Brick back, or had a safer home."

"I know, my love. It's just so strange, like a movie or something. One moment it's a picture of someone else, the next it's me, and you and something fun or sweet or, well scary." Laurie sighed, then added, "sometimes I'm on the verge of remembering something so frightening, whatever it was that caused my blackout. Then it'll just be out of reach."

Abruptly she caught the edge of a grin on her husband's face and she snickered. "Speaking of my reach!" She threw herself at him and started tickling him.

Startled, Rick fell backwards on the sofa, laughing. "Darlin', that's not fair, oh, stop, I'm going to have to spank you if you, oh, now you're going to get it!" he threatened as he fell off the sofa, pulling her down with him.

Breathless with laughter, Laurie landed with an "oomph", then stopped her attack to kiss him.

Suddenly Rick realized this was the first time in almost a week neither of them had thought about her illness.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Simon." He murmured, reaching up and pulling her against him.

Laurie snuggled to his chest. "I'm glad to be back, Mr. Simon." She beamed up at him, then said, "and I think it'll be okay if you went to the office tomorrow, darling. I'm so spoiled having you home, but I think it's time," she kissed him again, "to get you and me back to a routine."

Just then the phone rang, and Rick had the feeling of déjà vu.

"Laurie, if that's A.J., I'm going to pick up, all right?"

He caught a look at her face and saw the meaning of his words register.

"Rick, that's right, that's what happened last week, oh, I wish I could remember." she worried, letting him push her up and then leveraging him up so he could take the extension.

"It'll come to you, sweetheart." He reassured her, then picked up the extension as the machine started to come on.

As he chatted, she got the idea he was trying to hide something, and immediately she smiled, guessing it was something for their anniversary.

"Okay, we'll go to the bank after lunch tomorrow, so don't make any afternoon appointments." she heard Rick reminding his brother.

At once she remembered her own plans, and a smile crossed her lips as she pictured her husband in his favorite characters dress suit.

"All right, Mrs. Simon, what are you smiling about?"

Startled, she realized Rick had been standing in the doorway while she was daydreaming.

"You." she blurted, then blushed as he came to her, then lifted her up from the sofa into his arms.

"My blushing bride." he kissed her, then headed toward their room. "We've got plenty of time before dinner for me to give you something else to smile about."

"I can't think of anything better to do." she murmured, leaning her head against his chest. "That's the idea." he chuckled, then kicked the door closed behind him.

The next day seemed to fly for Rick, with two client meetings and a very satisfying lunch with Robin. "A.J., the next time you tell me I eat too much, remind me to remind you about the three helpings of seafood salad you just ate, not to mention the tortas." Rick snickered as they walked back to his truck.

"Can I help it your daughter's a great cook, Ian's going to be lucky to be able to ride a horse, let alone train one!" A.J. teased as he climbed in the passenger side.

"Keep talkin' like that, little brother, and you'll be lucky to get a carrot stick from her next time!" Rick shot back, a half-grin on his face.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the bank, the two brothers continued needling each other about their lunch, too busy to notice how quiet the bank was when they walked in.

Abruptly Rick stopped, a funny feeling in his stomach, as he saw no one in line, and no tellers at the windows.

"A.J., go outside and call 911." He whispered, then caught sight of a figure moving behind one of the desks. As his brother turned to go, Rick saw the movement again, and the telltale click of a hammer being drawn back.

"Now!" he yelled, pushing A.J. through the door, then diving behind a desk himself.  
  
"Get him, shoot him!" a gravelly voice sounded, then a little boy's yell, "no, don't!" came from the back of the room.

Immediately Rick crawled behind the loan officer's desk, only to find the bank guard slumped in the chair, bleeding from a wound to the shoulder. He pulled him to the floor and put pressure on the hole in his shirt, slowing the stream of blood to a trickle.

Suddenly he heard a shaking voice, "Come out or the lady dies!"

Peaking around the desk, he saw a curly haired man holding a woman, her face twisted in pain. Without hesitation Rick barked, "Release her and I'll come out."

The gravelly voice yelled from behind the teller stations, "Leo, let her go to her son."

Nervously Leo dropped the woman's arm, and she rushed to the back of the bank, where Rick saw a small boy come to her.

Reluctantly, Rick stepped out from behind the desk, then seeing the security guard attempting to crawl toward the door, walked toward the teller stations.

"Hold it right there, mister!" the one called Leo said, then anxiously called, "Mack, no, we might...."

Rick didn't wait, he dove to the ground, then swore in pain as a bullet caught his leg as he went down. "Don't move, or the next one's at your head." "Mack" yelled. Rick froze then heard footsteps, then felt rough hands patting him down.

"Grab his wallet and find out who he is, then tie him up and put him with the others." the trigger-happy robber ordered.

"Mr. , Mr. Simon, is that you?" Rick looked up at the curly haired man, then had a flash of recognition.

"Martin, you're Bill Martin. You were in my class this spring." Rick remembered the quiet boy who'd been one of the few to stay with his 'Investigations" class. A recent Juvenile Hall grad, Rick had looked forward to seeing him turn himself around.

"I'm sorry about this, Mr. Simon, you and your wife were really nice to me, but, well, times were tough and.." Hey, Leo, do as I say or you'll join him!" Mack demanded.

"All right Bill, help me up and I'll sit with the lady and her kid til' you figure it out." Rick groaned as he got a hand up, then limped painfully to the back of the bank, where he eased into a chair next to the woman whose life he'd saved and a frightened child of about seven.

Nervously "Leo" took a piece of rope and tied the older Simon's hands together just as one of the bank phones rang.

"Grab the phone, man. Let's find out what they'll give us in exchange for the kid and his mother." Mack smirked as Martin left the hostages and went to the front of the bank.

Picking up the phone, the younger man spoke for a few minutes with someone on the other end, then walked the phone back to Rick.

"It's the police, they want to verify if everyone's all right. You have 30 seconds, Mr. Simon." Martin told him.

Rick took the receiver in his bound hands and said, "This is Rick Simon, who's this?"

"It's Chief Branson, Rick. Who else is being held with you?" the usually calm voiced Police Chief betrayed a certain anxiety in his tone.

"Uh, a lady and her son, "Rick looked at her, then realized it was Bill Branson's ex-wife, Fran. "It's Fran and Matty, Bill." At that Mrs. Branson leaned forward and whispered, "Tell him we're all right."

"Fran says she's all right, Bill. Is the guard all right?"

"Yes, thanks to you, Rick. Just stay put, no more heroics or your wife'll will kill me." Branson sounded relieved. "Now let me talk to whichever one of those guys who sounds reasonable."

"Sure, Chief." Rick smiled at the boy then started to hand the phone to his former student, only to have the gravelly voiced Mack tear it out of his hand. Walking up to the front of the bank, he smirked through the windows at the line of police and media behind yellow caution tape. "Listen, I want Chief Branson on the line and I want him now!"

As the robber waited for the Chief of Police, Rudy Wells was driving Laurie to meet Rick for lunch. As they drove past the media and the lines of police cars, Laurie suddenly gasped.

"Rudy, pull in, something's wrong."

Immidiately he turned into the parking lot, then parked the car as Laurie started to breathe heavily. "Missy, honey, it's okay, let it go, honey." Rudy urged her, "just breathe, what do you see?"

"I remember, Rudy, Rick's in the bank, he's in danger. We've got to help him."

Without hesidation Laurie opened the car door, then jumped out, telling her friend, "Call Dad and Robbie, Rudy, I'm going to see what happened."

"Wait, honey, don't go, it's not safe for you!" Rudy yelled after her, fearing for her safety.

Rushing through the assembled media, she was met just before the police tape by Chief Branson. "Laurie, go back. Rick is safe for the moment, they also have my ex-wife and son in there." He told her.

"Chief, one of the robbers is on the line." Ron broke in, then saw who the Chief was speaking to. Just then Mack got his attention.

"You've talked to them, now I want everyone to back off, and I want a car filled with gas parked in front of the bank in one hour or we start shooting people." he vowed.

"We'll talk." Ron tried to humor him. "But first you need to let the hostages go."

Rick guessed it was Ron Johnson the vicious robber was talking to, as Mack laughed then sarcastically replied, "Tell you what, you bring sandwiches and beer in here and I'll let them go. Say, how about...." Mack walked to the front door, then snickered.

"I want the lady next to your Chief, yes her. She looks harmless. You've got five minutes to have her come to the door with some beer and sandwiches, or I start with the kid." the man snarled, then hung up the phone.

Rick heard the small boy whimper, then looked over at him in the semi-darkness. The child's hair was matted down already with the humidity in the room, and he was pressed up against his mother.

"Mrs. Branson, are you all right, did they hurt your arm?" he asked tentatively, having heard of the woman's tart disposition.

"Yes, when they grabbed me out of line, the nasty one pulled Matty away from me and I hit him." The weary mother sighed, then added reluctantly, "I called him a couple of names and that's when he wrenched my arm. I knew my temper would get me in to trouble one of these days. I just don't want my son to suffer because of it. He already has."

"Mrs. Branson, you have nothing to be ashamed of. My wife, that's something she would have done. Nobody hurts a child around her either." Rick reassured her, thinking of his Laurie, of the way she was so protective of all of them.

Just then Rick felt his wife's presence, then recalled with a pang that Laurie had planned on meeting him and the two of them having dinner with A.J. and Linda.

"Sweetheart, I'm here, where are you?" he "called". Suddenly it occurred to him that she was starting to remember how to reach to him.

"I'm in the parking lot of the bank, are you okay?" she responded, a worried tone in her thoughts.

"Just a flesh wound, darlin'. Is A.J. all right?" Rick was anxious that he hadn't gotten any signals on his watch.

"Yes, Rick, just worried about you. Just a moment." she replied. Suddenly he heard the man up front yell out the door, "Sixty seconds, cop, or I start firing!"

At once Rick saw Matty Branson's face full of fear, and he tried to comfort him in a tough guy way. "Hey, Matty, it's going to be okay, soon your dad will come in and get you and your Mom. He's been so excited to take you camping, I bet you even get to see a bear."

The blue eyes, so like his father's lit up. "Are there bears in Arizona? I saw one in a zoo once, but he was in a cage."

"Sure, kid, there's lots of them in the wild." Rick felt like cussing out the woman holding her arm, maybe the Chief wasn't such a good husband, but what kind of upbringing did she give a kid who didn't even know bears were wild animals?

As if reading his mind, Fran Branson looked at him, then sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, Mr. Simon. Guess I neglected a few things for my son. If we get out of here, I promise I'll try to talk things out with Bill. Matty does need him in his life."

"Atta girl, Fran." Rick grinned, then heard his wife's thoughts, telling him something he didn't believe.

"Rick, I'm coming to the door. I'm bringing some sandwiches and beer in exchance for Mrs. Branson and Matty." she "told" him.

"NO!" he felt himself "shouting" back to her. "Laurie, you will not do this. I won't let you put yourself at risk, listen to me!"

Too late, he heard the older robber yell at the silent man sitting in front of them. "Leo, bring the woman and the kid up front, we got ourselves a trade!"

The young man stood up, then helped the injured woman to her feet, her son clinging to her hand.

"Don't move, Mr. Simon, or everyone dies." his voice quavered.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere in my condition." Rick replied sarcastically, looking at his wounded leg.

Staring toward the front of the bank, he surrepticiously turned his transmitter on, then whispered, "Ron, Chief, can you hear me, don't let Laurie come in! The guy's a killer."

"We don't have a choice, Rick, they demanded Laurie herself come to the door with the food for Mrs. Branson and Matty. It's all right, we sent her in with some protection." Ron replied, sounding anxious himself.

"I don't care, she is not coming in....." Rick started to say, then fell silent as he heard a familiar voice in the front of the darkened bank.

"I'm not armed, here's the beer and sandwiches. Let them go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"All right, lady, you and the kid run, now!." Mack yelled. Suddenly Rick saw him turn to Laurie and shout. "Don't move, let me make sure there's nothing wrong with these sandwiches. Leo, you watch her."

"Rick, listen, I've got a gun in the bag I just gave Bill, if I can get him to give it to you, let Ron know so he can distract this guy." Laurie "explained" to him.

Grateful that Ron had a plan, Rick listened intently as his wife quietly reasoned with his former student, then he saw Mack look up at her and grin.

"You tell that cop I want that car and I want it now or this Simon guy gets it!"

"I'll tell him." Laurie replied, then slowly walked away from the front of the bank.

Relieved, Rick "told" her "Good girl, now stay way back with Ron, darlin', here comes Bill now." Rick saw the young guy approach him, but instead of handing him the sack, he produced the sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Sorry, Mr. Simon, but I won't give you the gun, I've gotten in too deep. He won't kill you, we just want out of here in one piece." he said, almost guiltily.

"You know that's not what's going to happen. Well, "Rick sighed, "At least you let my wife leave, thank you for that Bill."

Martin stared at him, then flinched as a audibly drunk Mack abruptly appeared.

"I say we use him as a shield, then we'll dump him outside of town and head for Yuma." Mack told his accomplice. Jerking Rick up by his arm, the criminal smirked in his face as he sneered, "All right, Simon, you get to stay in one piece while we take a ride.

Suddenly he was startled by a vehement "No!" from the young Martin, as he blocked his accomplices' way.

"You're not going to hurt him, I don't care what you say, I won't let you kill Mr. Simon." Bill told Mack angrily.

"You know something, kid, I thought you had guts, but you're nothing but a loser." the vicious robber angrily said, then pulled his gun from his waistband only for Rick to knock his arm, causing him fire harmlessly into a cabinet.

Unfortunately Martin mis-timed a leap at his partner, and landed on the floor. Mack aimed again and this time grazed him in the arm, then he threw Rick to the ground, shouting, "I'll kill you !"

Rick rose up and dove at the robber, sending him into a desk. Before Rick could get a hold of him, Mack punched him, sending him reeling.

"You're dead, Simon, but first I'll take care of this loser before your eyes!" Mack threatened, then leveled his weapon at Martin. Desperate, Rick shoved a chair at the killer, knocking him down and sending his gun flying.

Just then Rick heard Martin shout "Mr. Simon!" and saw him toss a gun at him.

Catching it in his hand, Rick turned and saw Mack on his feet with his weapon raised. Furiously, Rick emptied the gun at him, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Ron! Get the medics in here now!" he called on his transmitter as he crawled to Bill's side.

"Rick, darling, are you all right?", he heard Laurie call, then he saw her come running in, followed by Johnson and his men.

"Laurie, darlin', why didn't you listen to me." he sighed, then felt her arms around him,as she kissed and clung to him.

"Forgive me, Rick. I love you, I had to get in here. They were going to kill Fran and Matty, I convinced Ron to let me bring the sandwiches. It was the only way to get you out of here." she whispered.

"Besides," she squeezed his hand, "I remember everything now. If you think I loved you before...."

All the anger left him as he turned his head and kissed his wife. "I love you too, sweetheart. I was so scared you'd not remember our life together. I'm still going to get mad at you later"

Abruptly he felt something thick under her blouse, and he forgot about waiting to get angry.

"Laurie Light Simon, do you have a bulletproof vest on?" he asked, then saw panic in her expression.

"Yes, Ron made me put it on outside, he was supposed to tell you, oh, no, darling, I'm so sorry, oh." Laurie started to shake. "Rick, Ron wouldn't let me trade myself for Mrs. Branson and her son, but he did want me to have this on just in case."

She put her face against his shoulder as Ron Johnson came to the back of the bank, followed by officers who removed the wounded Martin then covered the body of Mack. Rick shook his head, "Darlin', what am I going to do with you?"

Her sobs subsiding, Laurie murmured, "I love you, Rick. I didn't mean to upset you." She sniffed. "I remembered what I saw in my premonition. I saw you shot in the head, darling. That Mack shot you as he dragged you out of here. I couldn't let it happen."

His anger gone, Rick cuddled Laurie against him, trying to sooth her. "It's okay, sweetheart, you scared me, that's all. It's all right, my brave girl. "

Johnson just looked at the two Simons on the floor. "I'm not even going to ask." he sighed wearily then waived two paramedics over to help Rick onto a gurney.

"Seems to me you forgot to tell me Laurie had a Kelvar on." Rick groused, squeezing her hand as the detective helped her up.

"Oh, that's why, sorry Rick, I just got busy." Ron fumbled, then shook his head, "But Rick, you know me better, I told her no when she asked to stay and help you escape." As the medics wheeled him out of the building, Rick looked up at his friend.  
  
"I know you wouldn't, thanks for keeping an eye on her and for sending that gun in; it did make the difference." he admitted, shaking hands.

As they came out into the late afternoon sun, Rudy, A.J. and Robin appeared at their side.

A.J. leaned over and kissed his sister-in-law as Rudy took one look at Laurie, then gently scolded her. "I'm going to tell your father on you, you're going to make me old before my time!"

"I'm sorry, Rudy, I had to get to him." She hugged him, then let him help her into the ambulance. "Pop, are you all right!" Robin got upset when she saw her father's bloody leg.

"I'm fine, Bird, I'm going to get checked up at the hospital. A.J., can you take Robin with you?" Rick smiled when he saw his little brother's face brighten.

"Sure, Rick. I'm, well, I'm proud of you. You saved a few lives today." A.J. added, his eyes suddenly full of tears.

"Just those of the ones I love." he returned, reaching up and clasping his brother's hand.

Turning to look at his wife as he was loaded into the ambulance, Rick gazed at her then waited until she was sitting by his side before lifting his hand and caressing her cheek.

"Thank God Ron made you wear that vest." he said quietly.

"It was the only way he would let me go to you, my love." she murmured, getting as close to him as possible so she could put her arm around him. "I couldn't have borne it if something happened to you and I wasn't there."

"I want you to promise me though, you'll never trade yourself or put your life in danger like that instead of having Ron or one of us handle it. I love you, Laurie. I don't want my life ever to cost me you. Promise me, my angel, please." Rick quietly insisted.

Moved, she put her head on his chest, then whispered, "I promise, my love. I know I could have caused you harm today when I went in....

Yet, " she paused, "I had to go in Rick, the premonition was what could have happened and you stopped it!" Rick kissed her then said, "I know, but I never want to be frightened like that again, princess. Besides, I'm still going to get mad at you when we get home." he teased, then kissing her hand, he chuckled as she answered impishly "I can hardly wait, so then we can kiss and make up!"


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Rob, you look fantastic!" Robin couldn't believe how handsome her brother was in his "Range Rider" suit, a slightly different version of his father's present.

"Thanks, Robin, but you look pretty good too. Sure you want Ian to see you in that get up, he may not want to wait until next year!" Robbie teased, trying to cover his emotions at seeing his little sister so stylish in an old-fashioned maid of honor dress.

"Rob, don't you dare scare him off! He's just now getting used to the idea of you for a brother and Uncle Oscar and Uncle Rudy breathing down his neck." She warned, than laughed at the mental picture.

A knock sounded on the door, "Robbie, are you and your sister ready?" Oscar stuck his head in the door, then stood smiling at both of them.

"I was just looking for two children I used to know, instead I see a couple of very handsome adults." he began, only to be interrupted by Robin and Robbie giving him a hug.

"We'll always be those children, Uncle Oscar, we're just a little bigger these days!" Robbie managed, as Robin sniffed then nodded her thanks for the hankerchief Oscar passed her.

"Well, you both make me very proud, now speaking of children, where's, oh," Oscar stopped in mid-sentence, as Laurie came out of the bride's room of the church, a teary-eyed Cecilia following her. Wearing a pale ivory and lace dress, patterned after one her Great-grandmother wore for her wedding, Laurie came and without a word went into Oscar's embrace.

"You are as beautiful as the day you first got married." The big man said, choking back the tears. "Thank you, Dad, for being so sentimental!" she beamed at him, then kissed his cheek. Cecilia smiled at the big man. "Oscar, you look so distinguished, we should have weddings more often!"

Blushing, Oscar offered her his arm and escorted her to the front of the little church.

"Mama, you look so pretty!" Robin and Robbie stared at how youthful their mother looked, then she enfolded them in her arms.

"I have both of you to thank for how I look, you make me feel special everyday!" she kissed both of her children, then saw Rudy trying to get their attention.

"Rick is getting impatient, missy, you'd think he'd never been married before!" he smirked, then kissed her. "Now I know why, he's got the loveliest bride in town."

"That's because I'm the luckiest bride, I have the best family." Laurie dropped a kiss on his cheek as she linked arms with both Oscar and Rudy.

Going ahead of them to the vestibule, Robbie went to stand next to Rick and Steve and A.J., as he had fifteen years before. Rick looked at his tall son, then glanced at the full pews on both sides of the church.

It was to have been "just family" for their "re-marriage", but after Laurie's illness and the way everyone had helped out around the ranch while Rick was off his feet, they wanted to share their day with all their friends. When almost all responses came back "we'll be there", Father Nick got permission to use the local Church. Only her cousins could not make it due to a conference, but Barnabas, Carolyn and David had promised to come for Thanksgiving this year and Robin was taking lots of pictures to send.

Of course they had kept their wedding outfits for each other a secret; Rick had teased Laurie about her "skimpy" wedding dress, but he could hardly wait to see the replica of Grandmother Kasey's outfit on his wife.

"Buck hardly recognized you, Rick, you sure look good in his suit." A.J. had ragged on him when he came out of the changing room. All he knew was that Laurie had given him something that he would pass on to Robbie and then Andy someday, and he intended not to mess it up one bit!

"Now we have a lot of family on both sides, Pop." Robbie whispered, bringing a smile to the older Simon. "Yes, son, our family." he put an arm around Robbie, wistfully recalling that day.

Father Nick came forward then, and nodded to Ian, who signaled Oscar.

Suddenly the music started, and as the strains of Rachmonioff sounded, first Robin, then Linda and Jaime came down the aisle, then took their places as Oscar and Rudy escorted Laurie to Rick's side. Rick couldn't take his eyes off his wife, then he saw her blush and realized she saw the desire in his face.

Father Nick grinned as Laurie's surrogate father told Rick, "I still have my eye on you, son." then put Laurie's hand in his.

As husband and wife turned to their friend, Rick winked at Laurie, then tried to settle down as Father Nick shook his head at them, then addressed the gathering.

"If at first you don't succeed..." he started, drawing a laugh.

"Thank you all who came to this joyous day, the rededication of two people who have truly lived their vows. Through hard times and good, sickness and health, natural and man-made disasters, Rick and Laurie have endured. They have chosen to renew their pledge to each other twice before, and each time I am amazed at the effect their example has had on others.

Rick and Laurie have gathered strength not only from their family, but a legion of friends who have supported them for the last fifteen years. They taught that strength to an entire community who is richer for their efforts. Now, I won't say that your marriage is perfect, "the priest eyed the two Simons as they blushed and laughed. "But it is as close to true harmony as I have every seen, including that of your parents, Rick."

Cecilia nodded her thanks to Father Nick then clasped hands with Chief Joseph as he continued, "The only thing I would offer to you for the next fifteen years is to listen. Hear what each of you needs as opposed to wants. That is the only thing that would ever hurt your relationship, or cause you pain. Listen to each other, and everything else falls into place." 

Rick thought back to those times he hadn't paid attention, then he felt Laurie's eyes on him and he squeezed her hand. "I promise." he "told" her.

"Me too." she whispered, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Well, that's all I have to say, now it's your turn." Father Nick grinned as Rick nervously turned to his wife. "Instead of repeating their vows by rote, Laurie and Rick have each chosen a verse of commitment to each other."

Laurie gazed up at Rick, then said, "Entreat me not to leave thee, for your God is my God; your family is my family. Wherever you go, I shall follow, for Rick, not only have you given me so much laughter and friendship and love, but you are my strength, the brave knight who protects me from all harm and the love of my life. I love you."

Moved, Rick wiped the tears from his eyes, then took a deep breath.

"Love is patient, love is kind, love finds no faults and knows no boundries." He stopped, then spoke from his heart. "You are all these things and more to me,Laurie. I cherish every day we've spent together, for the happiness, and joy, and fun you share. You are love itself, sweetheart. You are my Light, and I love you."

Laurie couldn't help it, she cupped his wet face in her hands and kissed him, then Rick put his arms around her and kissed her back. Sniffing was heard around them, as Cecilia hunted for a hankerchief and ended up with one from Temple Brown.

Father Nick finally cleared his throat, and breathless, husband and wife turned back to him, holding hands.

"Now that you have told God and all of us of your commitment to each other, I bless you in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit.

What God and you have joined, let no one put asunder. In other words, nobody mess with these two, or you'll have me to answer to!" he added, as the gathering laughed.

"Okay, Rick, you know the next part." Rick smiled, then took Laurie in his arms again and kissed her. "May I present after 15 years, still Mr. and Mrs. Richard Simon."

As applause filled the church, Rick whispered to Laurie "Want to go to Vegas?"

Excited, she replied "Yes!" then giggled as he whirled her around.

Setting Laurie down, Rick took her hand and pulled her down the aisle, only to stop halfway when Laurie said, "wait, darling, my bouquet!"

Turning, she spotted Abby in the middle of the church and airmailed her flowers right to her.

Surprised, the chief of detectives nearly dropped them, then waved at her and said "Thanks, now convince him!", pointing at Captain Ron.

Open mouthed, the two Simons watched as Ron Johnson crossed the aisle, then kissed Abby right in front of everyone. "Oh my, since when?" Laurie asked joyfully as Rick led her outside, saying "when you were in the hospital, darling. She was bunking at his place, I guess they knew each other years ago, and, well..."

"I love it, darling! Wait a minute, where's Robin and Robbie, I want to say good bye real quick." She stopped at his truck, now decked out with silver flowers.

"Mom!" Robbie rushed up out of breath, grinning. "I love you, son, you and Ramona be good!" 

She hugged him, then embraced her daughter as she ran from the front of the church. "Pop, you be careful driving, both hands on the wheel now!" Robbie teased his father, then hugged him tightly as Rick whispered, "I love you, son, thanks for taking care of things!"

"You mean squirt, don't worry, I'll have her in by curfew!" Robbie joked, then put an arm around his sister as Rick helped Laurie in, then climbed in the truck and started it up.

As they drove away, Laurie started to laugh as a rattling noise sounded from the back of the truck, and Rick pretended to swear as he got out and found oil cans tied to the back of the bumper. "All right, I bet ten to one odds that was my baby brother who did that!" he groused, climbing back into the cab.

"That's too funny, Rick, we'll have to think of something equally as good for his anniversary!", she giggled.

"Nothing will be as good as what we had, darlin'! Thank you for my great suit, Buck was so funny about my wearing it!" Rick put his arm around her and she leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm glad, darling. Thank you for my dress, it's so beautiful. I promised to take care of it for Robin, she would like to wear it for....", Laurie sniffed, feeling sentimental. "For her wedding, sweetheart?"

Rick finished, then sighed. "I know, Laurie, she's ready to leave our home, but at least we've given her a head start."

"Thanks to her very doting dad." she smiled, then wiped a tear off his cheek.

"And a very devoted mother!" Rick replied with a kiss.

Just then a horn sounded behind them, and a limousine pulled behind them.

Grinning, Rick pulled over to his wife's puzzlement, then teased her.

"Did you think you were going to wear that for the next three days, sweetheart?"

"Oh, I forgot, you're right. The only reason I have my purse is that Robin handed it to me, is that for us?" Laurie gasped, then hugged her husband as he came around and opened the door for her.

"Yep, I decided three hundred plus miles was too far to drive, I want to spend some quality time with my anniversary girl!" he kissed her, then snickered as she realized who was driving the limo.

"Boy, when you make up your mind, you really do it up right!" she said happily, embracing both Ron Johnson and Abby, who exited the car and opened the back of the limo for them.

"Surprised, sweetie, you could have hit me with a two by four when he proposed, we decided then and there to elope with you. Is that okay?" Abby asked, suddenly shy.

"Of course, honey, I love it! Rick, did you know they were going to do this?" she hugged him as he admitted, "yes, I knew Ron wanted to marry Abby, but they needed just the right push. When I told Ron what I'd planned, well..."

"Well what, Rick?" The chief detective smiled at his San Diego counterpart.

"Well, you just needed a little push, so offering the limo was a good way to do it!" Rick smirked at his friend.

"All right, Mr. Simon, let's get this show on the road. Okay, A.J.!" Ron laughed as A.J. popped his head out of the limo, then embraced his brother and sister-in-law.

"You sneaky little brother, you really fooled me!" Rick shook his head then gave the younger Simon the keys to the truck.

"What can I say, except," A.J. hugged his brother. "Happy Anniversary!"


End file.
